LOST MEMORIES AND NEW FRIENDS
by IgNoRaNcExIsXbLlsS-TaIlS09
Summary: Not good at summaries. Pairings are undecided. Rating may change to M if something goes wrong. All of my stories have ratings. Don't blame me if you didn't check it. Important notice at the end!
1. Chapter 1

**_LOST MEMORIES, NEW FRIENDS, AND A FAMILY_**

Before I start I would like to thank **_missmocha77_** for MY Friend ジュン. That story gave me the idea of this story that I am making now. The plot will be similar but I promise that it will not be the same exact story. Feel free to give us both ideas for our next chapters. Oh and before I forget, the reason that I did not update _**STARSTRUCK**_ is because this new chapter of it will be very long and kind of strange. I also await your comments on whether of not I should keep writing in capital letters for _**HEIR TO THE DRAGON**_ or completely erase the really long chapter that I spent a long time on and start over and work really long on it in normal letters. Let us begin.

* * *

One day, Naruto and Sakura were on a mission. They were supposed to bring Naruto to Killer Bee to train with the eight-tailed Hachibi and the nine-tailed Kyuubi. Naruto and Kyuubi have become friends after he was successful in taking it's chakra away from it. Now, Naruto was able to use as many tails as he wants without going nuts or dieing if he use all nine of them.

"How far is Konoha?" asked a tired Sakura.

**"Are you tired already?"** asked Naruto who was in four-tails form and was 3 times as big as Akamaru in Shippuden.

"You are so lucky that you have Kyuubi since you never seem to run out of energy or get tired ever since you two are best friends" said a jealous Sakura.

**"You are lucky you don't have Kyuubi in you since you would suffer a horrible childhood like me but I don't blame her since the villagers can't tell a kunai from the scroll it is in"** said Naruto. (A/N: He is referring to this: If you seal a kunai in a scroll, it won't turn into the scroll and if the scroll is destroyed, the kunai is destroyed as well. The sealing technique the forth hokage used is the same, if Naruto is destroyed, Kyuubi will be destroyed as well but they are different people)

"I don't blame her either cause it wasn't her fault that Madara killed her family" said Sakura. Just then a kunai flew past Sakura's face and went into a tree and the poor tree split along with five more trees behind it.

**"What was that?"** asked a surprised four-tailed Naruto. "Be quiet and look" said Sakura as she pointed to a figure that quickly hid behind the tree it was on. '_What did I just do? What did I just throw? Who are they anyway? I hope they won't hurt me_' were the thoughts that were going through the figure's head. "Naruto, use your speed and grab it with your tails" whispered Sakura. **"OK"** whispered Naruto as he appeared in front of the figure and grabbed it with his four tails so it won't escape and reappeared next to Sakura with the person.

"Who are you and why did you attack us?" she yelled rather harshly at the hooded person. "Mrow?" asked the person in a deep voice. The sound he made was catlike. "Hellooo?" she asked. "Reow" he said again as Naruto used one of his tails to remove his hood to reveal... "I-Itachi U-Uchiha" Sakura said shakily after she gasped. "Meow" said Itachi then he purred and then turned a round thing on what seemed to be a collar around his neck. "Who you and where we?" he asked as he removed his hand. He couldn't speak clearly or understand them that much but the way he talked made him so adorable.

"Like you don't know Itachi and aren't you supposed to be dead?" yelled Sakura harshly and Itachi winced at the loudness. "I not know what you talk about" said Itachi who was now afraid of her. "My name Itachi?" he asked. "Stop pretending that you don't know this stuff!" she yelled again this time harsher. "Y-you scare me" he said surprising both of the others.

**"He really forgot everything"** said Naruto. "Yeah. Naruto put him down" said Sakura. **"OK"** said Naruto as he put Itachi down. As soon as his feet touched the tree Itachi backed away from them with fear in his eyes. "No, no, no! Its OK, we won't hurt you" _'unless you try to harm us first'_ though Sakura as she slowly walked over to Itachi. He stopped but didn't move closer to them. **"Should we bring him back to Konoha with us?"** asked Naruto. "I guess so since he can't remember anything and it doesn't look like he will ever get his memories back but I wonder how he is still alive" said Sakura after she examined him with her chakra.

"Ko-no-ha?" asked Itachi who had trouble saying it. "Yes-...What should we call him?" asked Sakura. **"Well we could call him Atashi. The village would be suspicious if we go around calling him Itachi"** said the fox boy. "Good idea" said Sakura. **"OK now lets go"** said Naruto. "But I am still tired" said Sakura. **"Fine then get on my back both of you"** he said and Sakura got on but Itachi or if you prefer Atashi look at him like he wasn't so sure if he should go or not.

"Come on Atashi" said Sakura. "No look safe" he said. "Don't worry, nothing will happen to you" said Sakura as she came off and made him go on and they took off. "Naruto aren't you feeling the extra weight?" asked Sakura. **"Nope, you guys feel so light I eventually forgot you were there"** said Naruto who was now aware that they were there. "You forgot we were here" said Sakura while sweat-dropping.** "Yeah. Hey there's Konoha"** said Naruto as he appeared outside of Tsunade's office. Atashi was silent the whole time.

"Tsunade-sensei" said Sakura as she and Naruto went in after she told Atashi to stay behind them and keep his hood on and he obeyed. "Oh Sakura, Naruto, the two people I wanted to see" said Tsunade. **"Hey grandma we have some news that will probably give you a heart attack"** said a still in fox form Naruto. "First of all stop calling me that and so do I but if it's the fact that you look like that then it's no surprise really" said Tsunade. "No its not and you go first" said Sakura. "OK first, Naruto, I choose you to be the next hokage. Do you accept?" she asked.** "I, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto accept your offer to be the rokudaime, or sixth, hokage"** said a now very calm Naruto. Sakura wasn't at all fazed that Naruto said his last name was Namikaze. They already went over Naruto being Minato Namikaze's, the forth hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki's son.

"OK then you can come in now" she said as a figure came through the window and kind of spooked Atashi causing him to flinch. "Oh no not you" said Sakura. "Sasuke" "Well is that any way to greet a long time friend?" asked Sasuke. **"Hey! Calm down! No! Stop! Atashi!"** yelled a still four tailed Naruto as he struggled with a now panicking Atashi. "Who's that?" said Sasuke. "AHHH!" yelled Atashi. **"Calm down!"** screamed Naruto. "Is that my heart attack?" asked Tsunade. "Unfortunately or fortunately, yes" said Sakura. "Why say it like that?" asked Tsunade. "Just wait til' you find out who it is" said Sakura with a sigh. "?" (Tsunade)

Just when Naruto calmed Atashi down, the hood fell off revealing his face. "Itachi!" exclaimed Sasuke and Tsunade.** "Yes but touch him and you just might find yourself missing a limb"** threatened Naruto in complete seriousness. "...Naruto..." asked Tsunade in a soft voice. **"Sorry he just kind of grown on me in the past 4 hours we spent with him but I was serious though"** was his only response. "Okay I really do feel an upcoming heart-attack but what is he doing here?" Tsunade said as she held where her heart is. "Yes. I'm also curious considering that he is supposed to be dead and I have the Mangekyo to prove it" said an honestly curious Sasuke.

**"Well judging from his memories, of which I just took the time to look through, it looks like he was brought back to life"** said (surprisingly) Naruto. Everyone just stared at him in shock. Atashi in confusion. **"What?" **"Who are you and what have you done with Naruto?" they all (except Atashi) said simultaneously. **"That was disturbing" **"It was" was Atashi's reply though he was still having trouble speaking. "Just answer the question" they did it again. **"Oh fine. I am Naruto. The real Naruto. Not the annoying mask" **he said. They stared in shock. Well Atashi in confusion since he didn't understand what was going on.

* * *

Alright I'll end it here since I'm tired remember to review and flames might be read or used for my BBQ.


	2. Important!

**Everyone on FF:**

It's actually a Hoax! SOPA is NOT Back! It will never fully return! Those politician bastards just gave us a big scare! I got this from another author so i thought I'd spread the word.

.gov/petition/stop-sopa-policies-trans-pacific-partnership-notice-and-staydown-efforts-and-other-policies/dXMRvNh8

art/SOPA-2014-Voluntary-Agreements-TPP-and-Staydown-439990931


End file.
